


Dating

by LoviNek



Series: Short hobbit stories [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Because I need them small and cute xDDD, Kili and Fili as a child, M/M, babysitter Bilbo, buisness man Thorin, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin didn’t want to come back to that kindergarten, where his nephews were. It was Dis job to take them from there. But Dis was busy. AGAIN. And Thorin again found himself in little waiting room with two other parents. He patiently waited for Kili and Fili and DIDN’T think about their teacher/babysitter/the-fuck-he-was Bilbo. And he DIDN’T think about, how cute he was looking, when he entered with his nephews and smile on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before a Date

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. I have no beta, who will look at my stories and make them better. Sorry for my writing, but I think I can write it for anyone who want to read it. Enjoy^^

Thorin looked at light haired man, who had Kili in his hands and Fili, behind him. When kids saw him, Fili run to him and Kili gave shout of joy. Thorin took Fili in his arms and looked at man, who walked to him. When they were close, he saw Kili’s red eyes and wet trails on his cheeks.  
“What’s happened?” He asked and man smiled at him sadly.  
“Other kids were laughing at Kee.” Fili told him with a pound. Boy reached his hand to his brother and Kili grabbed his hand. “But I made them stop.”  
Thorin looked at man with raised brow.  
“I am sorry that’s happened. Other children can be mean to younger ones. But we can’t just move Kili to younger group. I tried. Kili was crying all day and Fili picked a fight with everyone. They just so close…”  
“I know this.” Black haired man looked at his younger nephew and took him from man’s arms. “I wish it will not happen again, mister…”  
“Just Bilbo.” Man smiled at him and for a moment Thorin forget two boys in his arms, he forget, why he was here and not his sister, why he was angry. For a moment only that smile mattered. But is ended quickly, when man looked at his nephews. “Tomorrow we will play in park, little ones.”  
“Hurray!!!” Kili and Fili shouted, and Thorin winced at it. Now he didn’t heard anything, except screech in his ears. “We can't wait, Mr. Bilbo!”  
“See you tomorrow.” Bilbo smiled at them and looked at Thorin. “Good to meet you, Mr.…?”  
“Oakenshield. Thorin Oakenshield.” He slowly turned to doors. “I am their Uncle.”  
Thorin could swear he saw joy and hope in Bilbo’s eyes, when he was leaving. His smile was certainly brighter than the last one.

Thorin didn’t want to come back to that kindergarten, where his nephews were. It was Dis job to take them from there. But Dis was busy. AGAIN. And Thorin again found himself in little waiting room with two other parents. He patiently waited for Kili and Fili and DIDN’T think about their teacher/babysitter/the-fuck-he-was Bilbo. And he DIDN’T think about, how cute he was looking, when he entered with his nephews and smile on his lips.  
“Mr. Oakenshield.” Thorin melted a little, when those blue-grey eyes looked at him. He didn’t smile, but was so little to do it. “Kili and Fili told me about you some good stories.”  
Thorin looked at giggling boys, who stopped immediately. Bilbo chuckled at this little.  
“I made a bow, Uncle!” Kili beamed at him and hopped in a place.  
“And I played today with a sword.” Fili was at his side with his brother, who tugged at his trousers. Thorin leaned to them. Kili put his arms around his neck and Thorin picked him up into his arms.  
“Thank you for your work today.” Thorin said to Bilbo, who smiled at him.  
“They lovely. I love play with them.”  
Bilbo looked quite disappointed, when Thorin looked at him from door, but he didn’t think about it. Even a little.

He found himself again in little waiting room. He thought about it and he didn’t believed, he was there for the 30’Th time. He came here more and more, picked his nephews, talked with Bilbo longer and longer and now he only wanted to saw him, his smile and maybe…  
He didn’t gather his courage, when Bilbo, Kili and Fili walked inside room. Kili and Fili immediately started telling him about their day in swimming pool, Bilbo smiling at him all the time and he just blurted it.  
“Dinner with me?”  
Bilbo looked at him with a flush on his face, but he didn’t say anything. He couldn’t, because Kili and Fili started to shout one after another.  
“You must to, Mr. Bilbo!”  
“We can show you ours toys!”  
“And Uncle is very good in cooking!”  
“You will like his dinner!”  
“Please, say YES!!!!!” They shouted together and looked at Bilbo with puppy eyes. Thorin wanted nothing more to ground to open and swallowed him, but he still was in that small waiting room. Bilbo looked at him with a small, embarrassed smile and nodded.  
“Dinner will be lovely.”  
Thorin didn’t know his boys could shout that loudly. But he was happy for that shout. It covered his sigh of relief.  
“Saturday evening. In my place?” He asked and Bilbo only nodded, when boys walk talking at once to him. Now, he should start thinking, what he would cook. God, why he asked? Thorin looked at Bilbo and knew, why he asked, when Bilbo looked at him with that lovely smile.


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still sorry for any mistakes you will see here. Really sorry.

Thorin looked at clock on the wall and smiled to himself. He had five hours, before Bilbo would come. All rooms were cleaned. Even Kili and Fili were helping. Now he only waited for Dis to take boys for evening and night and he would start cooking.  
Suddenly his mobile started ringing. When he saw, who want to talk with him, he had bad feelings. And when he picked it up, he knew he was right.

Bilbo stood in front of the big house’s door and tried not to be so nervous. It was only dinner. Dinner in the house of the man, who was very handsome and hot and have deep, lovely voice and… Bilbo shook his head, took few calming breathes and knocked. When door opened, he not excepted two small boys shouted at him and pulled him inside.  
“We are so happy, you are here!”  
“Uncle is in kitchen. For now we can show you our room, Mr. Bilbo.”  
“Boys, please…” Bilbo tried to calm them down, but they were so excited they bounced at their feet and talked all the time.  
“Boys.” Deep voice shouted children immediately. Bilbo looked up and saw Thorin with big spoon in his hand. He send apologetic smile to smaller man. “I am so sorry about it. Their mother stuck at the airport today and I have no one to leave them with.”  
“But we don’t wanna go!!” Fili shouted and tears appeared in Kili’s big eyes. “We want to be here with you. Don’t send us anywhere!”  
“I will not send you.” Thorin kneeled near boys and wiped tears from younger boy’s eyes with his big hand. He looked them in the eyes and smiled. “But you must to behave. Now, take Bilbo to your room and I will prepare table.”  
Boys gave loud shout of joy. Bilbo only smiled at man, when he gave him that sad, apologetic look. “I’ll love to see your room. And I don’t mind they are here. Not at all.”  
Smile Thorin gave him was the brightest he even saw on man’s face and it took Bilbo’s breathe for a moment. But not for long, because two boys were pulling him toward stairs and Thorin disappeared in kitchen again.

The room was big, with colorful walls, many toys, two desks and chairs, shaggy carpet and bunk bed. Kili and Fili started to run around and showing him their things. After few minutes, Bilbo looked at bed and smiled.  
“Who sleep where?” he asked and peeked on top bed.  
“Do not look!” Kili shouted and pulled man from the bed. “We have our treasures there. No one can look. Even Ma and Uncle.”  
“We sleep together here.” Fili sat on bottom bed and smiled. Soon Kili climbed at bed too and started whispering something in blonds’ ear. Fili looked at him for a moment and nodded. “But if you promise, you will not tell anyone, we can show you our treasures.”  
“I promise.” Bilbo said with serious face. After a moment and short nod from boys, they both climbed on top bed and started showing him “treasures”. It was rocks, old drawings, little cars and everything, little boys could gather. Bilbo smiled at them and listened carefully their stories about each thing.  
“Dinner!” loud voice interrupted them. Fili and Kili immediately put their “treasures” together and jumped off bed, nearly giving Bilbo heart attack. They took his hands and pulled him to dining room, where Thorin was waiting for them.  


Dinner was quite lovely, loudly and messy. Fili and Kili started fight over dessert, but they quickly stopped, when Thorin gave them THE LOOK! After that it was very lovely evening with good food. When boys started yawing, Thorin took them to their room and put them in the bed. He returned quickly and opened bottle of wine. Bilbo smiled at him happily. It was their time now.  
“I am sorry again. Boys are very tiring…”  
“It’s ok.” Bilbo quickly interrupted him. “I really like them. And want to know more about that two. Their bond…”  
“It is quite special.” Thorin smiled sadly. “Two years ago my brother and their father took them to circus. When they were on their way to home, truck hit in them. Their father died there. Frerin, my brother, took most blows on himself and saved Fili. But Kili was in very bad condition. We didn’t know, if he could live. His insides… Doctor said he will die in few days. Then Frerin died in hospital and they transplanted his lung to Kili. Fili had only broken leg, but until Kili was in hospital, he was quiet and closed. He opened only, when he was with Kili. After Kili was released, Fili always was with him. I don’t know if he knows, what happened, if he remembers it all, but we tried to separate them. But we just can’t look at them, when they don’t have each other.”  
“I am sorry…” Bilbo said after short time. Thorin only shook his head and smiled.  
“I want you to know. You are their babysitter. You should know.”  
Bilbo smiled in return and started asking questions about Thorin’s job and life and everything. When he saw boys in kindergarten in Monday, no one saw he had tears in his eyes and hugged them little stronger than usual.


End file.
